


Is It Ready?

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [68]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	

“Everything done?”

“Yes.”

“The stuffing?”

“Yes.”

“The pies?”

“Yes.”

“The potatoes?”

“Yes.”

“The turkey?”

“Leona!”

“Papa sent me to find out if dinner’s ready!”

“Everything is ready, including the vegetables you’re going to eat.”

“Do I have to, Daddy?”

“Yes.”

Sighing dramatically, the four year old left the kitchen to report back to Papa.

Moments later, the little family was sitting at the table. Papa raised his glass and said, “I want to say that I am grateful for this meal, my best friend who prepared it and our beautiful daughter. Happy Thanksgiving!”

“I love our family, Daddy and Papa!”


End file.
